A Feeling Like No Other
by Lunareaper
Summary: L is struggling with his newborn feelings of love. Or is it something else? WARNING: this contains shounen-ai. guyxguy stuff, as in boyslove!
1. Chapter 1

A Feeling of Love-Part One

L woke up in a cold sweat. He had gotten used to the nightmares and the feeling of loneliness that always consumed him after the nightmare was over but, the first few moments were the worst. "Is everything alright Ryuuzaki?" Watari's voice came through the little microphone that was set up on the little nightstand by the bed.

"Yes." Was all L said before getting up and moving to the kitchen part of the hotel suite. Grabbing a plate and fork L went to the refrigerator where a strawberry shortcake awaited him. Cutting a slice he made his way to the living space where a chair and two sofas surrounded a table where only a few hours ago L had met the officers who would be assisting him in the Kira case. L looked out into the night sky at the skyscrapers of Tokyo. He felt his heart slow down and return to its normal pace. He always had bad dreams when he was working on a case but, they usually weren't this bad. He had been on edge ever since he had come to the conclusion to show his identity to the task force.

The sound of a door opening startled L out of his thoughts. He listened. The sound of footsteps became more clear the closer they got. The door behind L opened. He turned to the side so he could see who had interrupted his thoughts. There in the doorway stood Light. "Something wrong, Ryuuzaki?" Light inquired in a soft and tired voice. L had yet to tell the task force that he had already asked Light to assist him in the Kira case. He hadn't want to put them on edge anymore than they already were. Although L himself did not know why he had not told the others during their first meeting about Light. Something about the young man had intrigued L but, he couldn't place the feeling that only surfaced when Light was around. "Ryuuzaki?" Light's voice snapped L out of his train of thought.

"It's nothing Light-kun, you should go back to sleep. I plan to announce your involvement in the Kira case tomorrow." Embarrassed that he had been caught off guard L quickly turned his head to face the window once again. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki." Light closed the door and his footsteps faded away to the other end of the suite.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

A Not So Clear Head-Part Two

A knock interrupted the silence in the room. "Come in." L responded distractedly, "just a moment Watari. When the task force arrives I would like you to hand these… " L cut off when he saw who was standing in the door way. Where L expected Watari to be Light stood instead. "Ah, Light-kun, can I help you with something?" L ordered his heart to calm down. The sight of Light had put his heart in overdrive and his pulse has sped up.

"I was just going to ask if you would like to have lunch." Light said this in a restrained nervous way, as if he was trying to hold back some emotion. L took no notice of this though and declined the offer saying he had work to go over. "Maybe I can help you. With the two of us it should take half as long and then we can get a bite to eat before the others arrive" Light sat in the only seat in the room, which was right next to L on the small sofa. Besides it the only other piece of furniture in the room was the bed. L had, had all other objects removed so he had more room to think. He now regretted his choice.

After Light had left the room L had not been able to get back to sleep. He had stayed up all night thinking of Light's parting words and how hurt they had sounded or maybe it had just been his imagination. In my current state I wouldn't be surprised if I started hallucinating. "Ryuuzaki, is something bothering you?" Light asked all of a sudden. L had not realized how close Light had gotten, his face was a few inches away, only a few inches. L rose quickly, startled by the unsuspected closeness.

"Maybe I should get a bite to eat before I start working, do you want something Light-kun?"

"…no. Ryuuzaki, if anything is wrong I am here for you. "

L closed the door behind him and walked with haste towards the kitchen. Calm Down! L thought to himself as he removed yet another piece of strawberry shortcake from the frig. "Ryuuzaki shall I prepare some tea?" Watari asked from behind.

L turned and said with forced calmness, "Yes, that would fine Watari," L thought for a moment and then added, "Watari, would you mind bringing some refreshments to Light as well? He is in my room going over some papers."

"Shall I take your tea to the room as well, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, that would be fine." L made his way to the roof of the hotel where he could clear his head. He needed time and space to think some things over.

A Feeling Like No Other-Part Two End


	3. Chapter 3

No Escape-Part Three

"Ryuuzaki, the task force has arrived."

L opened his eyes just in time to see Watari's retreating figure. Ever since the death of his parents L had found that the best way to deal with his nightmares was by meditating. It worked best when he was in an area where most noises were drowned out by one sound. This in most cases was the wind. L got up and stretched his limbs and proceeded to make his way down from the spot he had thought would let him relax more. It did help but, L was wrong to think that just by meditating he had resolved his issues. As if to prove my point Light stood in the entryway of the building.

L's heart immediately sped up. "C-can I help you Light-kun?" L stammered, hoping Light could not hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Oh, no, I was just going to walk down with you so we could discuss how you plan on announcing my involvement in the Kira case." They ended up not discussing anything.

The meeting had gone smoothly; Mr. Yagami had taken the news of his son joining the team fairly well. The matter of Light's place of residence was of course not on debate either. During the time of the investigation it would be best if Light assumed his regular life as if he had no connection to the case at all. Even though L had known this from the beginning he could not help feeling that he wanted to keep the young man near. Even though they had only known each other a short period of time it felt as if they had known each other a lifetime. Even Light had shown some form of protesting to where he would be staying but, they both knew what was best.

The suite was silent but, it was not the comforting silence that usually followed after sharing his information with others. Instead a somewhat eerie kind if feeling came over L. It felt as if he had been abandoned but, that was a ridiculous thought and L quickly pushed the feeling to the back of his mind to look over later. L was not used to having to deal with these sorts of feelings. He had always just done his work without having to worry about the trivial emotions inside a person but, he was only human. Not even L could deny nor escape this truth.

A Feeling Like No Other-Part Three End


	4. Chapter 4

Part One of Resolution-Chapter Four

L gazed out at the night sky. With a sigh he turned his head to look past Tokyo. He had always been alone yet he felt so alone, like he had been abandoned. _Maybe I am getting old?_ L thought, _that doesn't even make since!_ A voice in L's head yelled. Which was true, he was only in his mid-twenties. L had only spent two days with Light, after all. What is two days compared to a life of loneliness? _It must be something if it is affecting you so much._ L pushed the voice away. He didn't want to think about it, especially when he had a case to solve.

Down below in the lobby Light was dealing with his own little battle. "I don't think you should do this Light, you have a good future ahead of you and we can handle things on our own." Mr. Yagami was making a huge effort not to sound like a worried father. Light sighed; he had seen the look on his father's face when L had informed everyone about his involvement in the case. It was not a good look but, his father had made a good show of pretending that he was looking forward to working along side with his son. He hadn't fooled Light though, unlike L, Light had more experience when dealing with people and there emotions.

"Dad, you're worrying to much," Light said in a soothing voice," Ryuuzaki is a professional; he won't let anything happen to me."

"Very well." His father said with a sigh of defeat. "Shall we go home and see what your mother and sister are up to?"

Light thought this was unusual; his father wasn't usually this submissive. As they walked out of the five stars hotel Light glanced over his shoulder to look at the building. He had always worked on things alone; he had helped many people out before though. He tutored his sister and helped out his friends when they were struggling in school, he even helped his dad out on some of his cases. Even though he assisted and helped people out all the time he had never been around someone that he could call his equal. He had never met anyone like L.

End of Part One of Chapter Four

For all of you who have read Deathnote this storyline is completely off. That is how I wanted it to be. Have a complaint, go away.

Thankyou to all who have read this far! The story will soon be reaching its end and I wnated to take the chance to say thanks. if you have any story suggestions please do send them to me! -


	5. Chapter 4 12

Part two of chapter four

For the next few days Light went on with his life as if everything was the same but, really he was going through hell. It was harder than he imagined, waiting around for new information on the Kira case was only half of what bothered Light. The other was that he hadn't seen L either. When he was hanging out with friends after school he found his thoughts moving towards L without even realizing it. Light had not even stop to think that he had actually grown feelings for the distant detective. _How unusual for you to be growing feelings for someone you only knew for a couple of days…_ the voice was somewhat annoying and he Light noticed the 'knew' part, which was definitely not true. Light couldn't deny the rest though, because in fact it was very strange for him to know someone for only a week and to have grown such feelings of…_of what? Why do I feel so unusual when I think of __Ryuuzaki__Maybe if I go see him things will become clear to me._

_Hmmm….__ I wonder why I feel the need to go and see Light-__kun?_ L wondered as he gazed off into the night. He was just preparing to leave the suite and move on to the next hotel room that had been prepared for him. While his belongings were being readied for the move L had sat and ate a strawberry ice cream cup. L now stood gazing out the hotel window for the last time when he heard a door opening from behind. L turned towards the door ready to go but, stopped. L knew he should have been used to it by now, since it had happened all the time last week. He was not used to it though, partially because he had not seen _him_ for almost a week and second because he had not prepared himself for it either. His pulse sped up once again. There in the doorway stood Light.


	6. Chapter 5 part1

A Feeling Like No Other Chapter Five, Part One

"Light-kun!?" L was naturally an expressionless person. He had learned long ago that it is much better to put on a poker face than to show your emotions on your face for others to see. Unfortunately for our young detective this was not the case in this situation. The shock in L's voice and his emotionless expression had led Light to believe that L was mad at him for showing up unannounced. "I am sorry for arriving so suddenly, Ryuuzaki…." Light trailed off, unsure as how to explain his abrupt urge to see to the young detective.

"Did you need to talk to me about something concerning the case?" Ryuuzaki prompted the question urgently as if he could not stand to here Raito's motive for being there. _…It's quite late, maybe I should…._ Even before he had finished his thought his mouth moved. "Would you like to stay with me for the night, Light-kun?"

Light-kun without hesitation answered "Yes." Little did he know just what he would be getting himself into!

My Note:

Yeah, it's short but, school is being a pain in my behind so, they are all going to be like this! Sorries! Thank you to all of you who have been waiting patiently for this, to the rest I would appreciate it if you did not kill me!


	7. Chapter 5 part2

A feeling Like No Other, Chapter 5, part2

The room was filled with the scent of wealth; you didn't have to be a genius to know the huge room was expensive. Of course, Light, being an actual genius, was truly speechless. He was so busy looking over the living room part of the suite that he did not hear L call his name until L got right up to Light's ear and yelled in to it. Light automatically ducked and moved to a safe distance before looking L in the eyes. He tried to look truly upset when he informed L,"You shouldn't yell in someone's ear like that, Ryuuzaki."

"True but, you did not answer me when I called out your name Light-kun. It is also very rude to ignore someone when they want to speak to you." L stated in a mildly amused yet, lecturing tone. Only he could pull off acting childish and yet strict with such a casual demeanor. Light fought back the immature remark .He would have shouted if it wasn't for all the experience he had in dealing with his sister which loved to bait and tease him when he was helping with her homework. Of course where he had been calm and unresponsive with his sister, he found it much more difficult to be with L. "Shall I show you to your room, Light-kun? Or do you want something to eat? If you are hungry we could order room service." Light would never forfeit or admit defeat when he was challenged and just because he had grown feelings for L he was not about ready to admit defeat just yet.

"I would appreciate that, Ryuuzaki. I am quite famished since I did not eat dinner." Light lied so smoothly not even L could tell.


	8. Chapter 6 part1

yays! finally the long awaited three day weekend! (for me) okay i have the first part of this uploaded and will get the second one up by tomorrow (i need sleep guys/gals!) and it's nothing too exciting so don't get your hopes up! til' next time! -

A Dinner Party fro the Two of Us: Part One

Light stared with genuine shock and disgust. Many of his friends and fellow classmates had told him that they had weird eating habits. A favorite was bragging about one food in particular they could eat. Light had always gone along with his classmates and acted as if it was the coolest thing he had ever heard. Although he knew that there was such a thing as to much of a good thing and eating to much of a certain food would get tiring and the person would soon become sick of it. Of course L seemed intent on proving this wrong. He did not know it though and Light assumed no one had bothered to tell him or if they did L had simply chosen to ignore the person's comment.

_ This guy…..just how much does he plan on eating!? Has he never heard it is rude to ignore your guest!?_ Considering the way L acted towards others it was probably very likely that he had not. Light glared at L hoping he would at least acknowledge the fact that he was angry at him but, the young detective didn't so much as raise his head. Then again L never had his head up; it was always lowered because of the position he stood in, unless he was talking to a child it was most likely that anytime you spoke to the guy you would have to tilt your head down when you talked to him. The only time this was not necessary was when you were sitting down while speaking.

"Ryuuzaki, shouldn't you eat something else besides the desserts? The sashimi taste good, they probably caught it fresh right before we ordered it…." Light held up the plate, the food was arranged in brilliant patterns, looking both scrumptious and artistic.

"No, I am fine with this." L was arranging a variety of fruits in a bowl, stacking layer upon layers of fruit. From where Light was sitting he could tell that there was nothing but, fruit in the bowl. After completing a layer L would sprinkle a thin, sweet coating of sugar on top of it and move on to the next. Light, at some point, had stopped eating and now sat in silence gazing at L with much interest. L, surprisingly, carried on happily without a clue as to the audience he had required. _I guess this is what being neglected feels like…__but, I feel strangely giddy and privileged to be able to see this side of him…_ Light was unsure as to how to react towards this situation. Here he was eating dinner with the greatest detective in the world and he couldn't even start a decent conversation with the guy. Yet, it was so much more fun and fascinating to sit and watch L eat than to actually talk to him.

Light stifled a laugh as L pondered what fruit to put on next, the expression on L's face showed just how serious he was taking this. _If he adds a layer __of kiwi__ and strawberry he'__ll have__ all the colors in the rainbow…_ As Light predicted L started putting a layer of kiwi on but, instead of starting on the strawberry, after finishing the thinly made layer of sugar of course, L started pouring chocolate on the fruitly layers. "What about the…." Light caught himself before he had finished. Of course even if he had finished his comment L would have been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to have even taken notice.


	9. Chapter 6 part2

Dinner Party for the Two of Us: Part Two

After drizzling the brown liquid on the fruit to the point of it almost overflowing L proceeded with applying strawberries to the thick coating. Then he topped it all off with some whipped cream. Now, to any child or complete sugar addict this would look like a glance of heaven, in a bowl! To someone like Light who was all about junk food yet, a straight A student who believed in the laws of science and statistics this brought out an amazing reaction that included both curiosity and wonder. _Is he seriously going to eat that?! Maybe he just made it for the fun of it…he's going to eat it…_ "Ryuuzaki, I don't think you should…" before Light could finish L had already taken his first bite.

The next hour passed with nothing to exciting occurring. Light occasionally tried to coax a sentence or two out of L but, to no avail. "Well, I think it's about time to go to bed. See you in the morning, Ryuuzaki." Once again L did not react with nothing more than a nod. He was to busy finishing off the remains to his "dinner". Light smiled and walked to the other side of the table to where L was licking the cream off one of his fingers. _You also have no table manners…_ Light walked calmly towards L. Just when he was about to pop the last of the fruit in his mouth, a strawberry, Light calmly plucked it out of his hand, put it in his mouth and walked to his room. Before leaving the dining area light turned halfway in the doorway and waved a goodnight to L.

For the past hour or so L had been busy in his own world and had not given much thought to Light's presence. Now, finally by himself he could fully contemplate the feeling he had just lost. When Light was around L barely noticed it but, with him gone he felt the full force of the young man's presence and its absence from the room. As these thoughts raged around inside L he stared at his hand that had held the last strawberry. Even though he felt lonesome it was actually the farthest thing from his mind. All L could think at the moment was, _he ate my strawberry…._ The moment when Light had grabbed the strawberry kept replaying over and over inside L's head. Without uttering a single word L stood and went to his bedroom.

dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnnn!!!!! lol. omg! did light seriously do that?! eeek! did _I _make him do that?!?! squeal-

(i know, if i get this excited over something like this how am i going to to type up them doing anything more...i will only tell you this. don't underestimate the mind of a yaoi fan.)


	10. Chapter 7

**_Am I the only one who thinks this title sounds forlorn? Dun, dun, dun! Whatever could it mean!?! Oh, and at the end make sure you read my note, cuz' I don't won't to deal with all the shock and such when you're done reading..._**

_Ending _

_Okay, I just need to keep my guard up. Just have to get through breakfast…. _L thought this as he made his way down the brightly lit hallway that lead to the kitchen and main room of the suite. He had deliberately waited until Light had finished up in the bathroom and was now eating in the dining area before. L had taken all means to waste as much time as possible in preparing for the day, to be more specific breakfast.

"Good morning L, did you sleep well?" Light was leaning against a wall in the living area. In the center of the room stood two sofas, chairs, and a coffee table. The only thing L had not expected, with the exception of Light being there, was the silver cart that held an assortment of breakfast foods. About a third of it was scattered on the miniature coffee table. "Can I get you something?" Light asked with a faint smile on his face.

"No thank you, Light-kun, I can tend to myself." L poured himself some hazelnut coffee as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was not used to being taken by surprised. _Just you wait Light…you'll pay for eating my strawberry!_ While L thought of his plan of revenge he dropped sugar cubes into his coffee as he positioned himself in the chair farthest from the wall that Light was currently leaning on. As soon as L had positioned himself in his chair Light walked to the sofa that was conveniently right next to L.

_[(Stupid author, if I hate furniture so much why am I in a room with so much of it?!__** Now L, just because I let Light eat your strawberry doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! **__Well, just because you are the writer doesn't mean I have to do what you type! __**…..Okay, I think we are getting off the storyline so**__**…(**__**actually it does)**_

"Would you like some cantaloupe, Ryuuzaki?" Light held up the plate for L to grab some. L stabbed the fruit with a fork and put it on a plate where he cut it to bite sized pieces. "So, how did you sleep?" Light casually asked as L stabbed the fruit a second time; he was having trouble with the fruit staying on his fork long enough for him to put into his mouth. "Fine," L answered distracted, the fruit slipped off his fork a fourth time. _Darn it, stupid cantaloupe!_ After the fifth attempt of getting the fruit in his mouth had failed L got his knife and brought it down hard on the small punctured cantaloupe. Without even giving the fruit a chance to slip off the sharp utensil L devoured it.

L did the same with the rest of the cantaloupe on his plate. After finishing off the last piece of cantaloupe he picked up a few handfuls off strawberries and coated them with sugar. Suddenly, L became aware of a presence, he looked up to find Light gazing at him with a kind of smirk on his face. "Enjoying your meal?" He asked as he gazed, amused, at his companion.

At that moment the phone rang, L didn't move to pick it up. Light sighed after the fourth ring and got up off the sofa to answer the phone that was on a stand near the edge of the glass door that opened out to a terrace with a breath taking few. "Hello?" Light asked, holding back the irritation in his voice. "Ah, might I speak to Ryuuzaki?" Wataru inquired on the other end. Light extended the phone for L to come and get. L slowly rose from his seating position and made his way to where Light held the phone. As soon as L had the phone Light walked passed him and went back to his seat.

A few moments later L returned to his chair as well. "Sorry for that, Wataru had to confirm something with me." Before L could say another word Light spoke.

"Ryuuzaki, do you like me?" The words were spoken in a very casual tone, as if Light was only asking about the weather. Caught off guard by the question L didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then, as if a curtain was lifted from the room the mood around the two men changed completely. "What's that? Suddenly asking me that out of the blue. Of course I like you!" L stated strongly, he looked up at Light with the cutest and loving smile in the world.

Light smiled back and responded, "Just checking."

The End. **_Yes, it's the end._**

****

**_Okay, before you guys go on a murderous rampage go check out my profile. Then, you'll know why I "eneded" the story, 'kay? See yas!_**


End file.
